


Jean Shorts and Melted Chocolate

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Fourth Of July collection [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fourth of July, Jean Shorts, camping trip, honestly what else is new?, rowan is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Returning from their little rendezvous, Rowan makes a discovery
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Fourth Of July collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830415
Kudos: 19





	Jean Shorts and Melted Chocolate

Rowan scooted in-between Lorcan and Fenrys, sitting on the aged pinewood bench. At least it seemed aged from the way it groaned as he sat and the splinters on the edges of the worn-down table. Anyone of them on this rutting weekend camping trip could have found a better place. This area held something special for Aelin and her cousin Aedion. Who seemed more like a brother than a cousin far as Rowan was considered. It was an area they frequented for years before hell was unleashed on their family and this place abandoned. They were determined to fix it and bring it back to the once-thriving campground it was.

He curled a hand round the glass of ice-cold water before him, downing it without taking a breath. Fenrys and Lorcan exchanged a look then glanced at him. 

“You know you can take a breath when you drink,” Fenrys commented.

“You know you can mind your business,” Rowan replied.

“Testy today are we?” Fenrys quipped.

Just as Aelin strode passed holding the gaze of his pine green eyes, winking and blowing a kiss as she did so. Her golden hair bright as fire and sunlight itself was thrown up in a messy bun atop her head. His eyes roamed over her long legs accentuated by those shorts. She swished her hips in those gods damned blue jean shorts that cuffed right below the swell of her ass. Aelin had known it. What that clothed item did to him especially when she wore the golden-hued tank that cut above her belly. 

That very outfit is the reason he inhaled the water and started to refill it with the pitcher from the table. He would down another if it meant sneaking her away and taking her against a tree again. Not his preferred place. Here in the woods when she drove him with such wanton desire what else was a man to do?

He stilled noticing the dark brown mark sitting on the back of her neck. Like the grip of fingers, his fingers. His eyes went wide fighting the rising blush on his cheeks. Completely forgetting about the pitcher. Until Lorcan jumped back rubbing the wet spot on his pants.

“Rowan, what the fuck?” He growled, sneering at him.

Rowan casually set the pitcher down. Offering a bored smile to the tanned male on his left. An attempt to play it cool.

“It’s water Lorcan. I’m sure you’ll live,” he stalked off to follow Aelin.

Play it cool. He reminded himself strolling to her. If he followed that notion no one would know.

"I’m not sure how,“ he lied. He knew they were making smores treats when she consistently pushed against him until he couldn’t take it anymore, "but you have melted chocolate on your neck. I’ll get it off for you,” swiping a finger through the melted chocolate on her soft skin. Aelin turned around with a wicked grin on her still swollen lips.

“Oh no. Allow me,” she gripped his hand, wrapping her lips over his finger. He could feel her wet tongue lapping and swirling around the calloused digit. No doubt tasting the sweetness of the chocolate and the saltiness of his skin. 

This wicked, beautiful woman would destroy him and he loved every second of it.


End file.
